


一点甜

by Driver233



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Top Eren Yeager
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driver233/pseuds/Driver233
Summary: 讲的是王政篇后到看海这段时间里，两人拧巴的双向暗恋
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	一点甜

【艾利】一点甜

甜的。  
舌尖上的味蕾与茶水相触，陌生的滋味充盈着口腔。睫毛微微颤动了一下，不动声色地将其放到一边，若无其事地看起文件来。  
这种多余的事，不用猜都知道是谁做的。谁叫自己那一点点小秘密被那家伙知道了呢，天天看他舍命地使用硬质化，连鼻血都流出来了也不注意一下，正因为如此，他头一次没有把可怜的薪水用在红茶上，而是在小鬼面前摊开一小包方糖。  
“吃一块，就现在！”他看着少年惊讶的样子，一如既往地用了命令式，“连自己的身体状况都不在意，还谈什么拯救人类的大义？”  
少年咂摸着这一点珍贵的甜，那满足的神态和当初咀嚼着剩下的那块水果饼干如出一辙。直到最后一丝甜味在舌根处融化，舔舔嘴唇，若有所思地看着他。  
他下意识地扭开脸，看似不屑地丢下一瞥:“没吃够还可以再吃，用不着看我脸色。”  
“您不吃糖吗？”一颗不起眼的石子噗通一声落进死水，搅动出一些涟漪。  
连他自己都没察觉双眼睁大了，他对上那双澄澈的眼，读出里面别样的情绪，但是绝对不会道破，即便心中有一丝悸动。  
很快他调整回正常的情绪，收敛了本来就罕见的温柔，面无表情地回复道:“我几乎不吃甜食，已经习惯了。”  
“这样啊……”困惑中带着失落，少年低下头看着那些切割整齐的结晶体。他则注视着深棕色的发旋，不知怎么，他心中泛起一阵酸楚，连一句再见都没有留下，径直起身离开了。

艾伦不相信这个世界上会有讨厌甜食的人。物资匮乏的环境下，一点微不足道的甜味都能成为生活里的惊喜，更何况有人把一堆甜食铺在面前。  
而且是朝思暮想的人。  
何时对长官产生了友谊之上的感情呢？少年已不记得具体缘由，如果硬要说一个契机的话，就是他去送文件的那天晚上。按照惯例他敲门并报告，得到准许后直接推门而入，正好看到长官浴后更衣的样子；标配均码的衬衫恰到好处地遮盖到腿根，一双健美白皙的大腿映入眼帘，或许是刚刚洗过澡的关系，绑带留下的痕迹格外惹眼。  
“把文件放桌子上吧，我一会看。”对方只是抬头瞥了他一眼，一丝不苟地系着衣扣，刚刚擦过的头发还有些潮湿，残留着淡淡的皂荚清香。  
他连忙应了一声，礼貌地关上门退了出去。一个箭步冲进水房，用冰水冲刷着发烫的脸颊，企图找回些理智，而他自己心里清楚的很，那一刻他确实对平日里冷酷严肃的长官产生了禁忌的感情，一时间过去看似平常的点点滴滴在眼前铺开:他落寞的背影，他生气时蹙起的眉头，他婴儿肥的脸颊，他暗含着赞许的目光，他缀饮时撅起的薄唇……

少年恍然大悟。

“利威尔兵长。”熟悉的少年音在身后响起，男人实在做不到不回头。  
对面的少年兵站得笔直，脸颊不知是因为兴奋还是紧张染上红晕，双手紧绷绷地背在身后，介有煞事地瞪着眼睛望着他。  
“祝您生日快乐！请务必收下我的心意！”未等他发问，只见艾伦郑重其事地双手递上一个被精心包装好的小小包裹。  
他点头，礼貌地道谢，不动声色地打开包裹，几颗水果糖落在掌心，星星似的闪闪发光。  
“你应该送点更实际的才是。”话一出口便觉得后悔，利威尔下意识咬咬嘴唇，为什么在他面前一句好话都说不出口呢？  
男孩听了有点失落，他挠挠头说：“您就尝尝嘛，这是我在农场帮忙的时候希斯给我的。”  
“你应该知道我不吃甜的……”话音未落，一颗星星跌落进口中，甜丝丝地化开。  
这下他什么都说不出来了。

“请、请原谅我的行为！”始作俑者开始先斩后奏，郑重其事地道过歉后低下头匆匆从他身边擦过，急促的脚步声踏在心上。  
男人望着少年急匆匆的背影，细细咀嚼星星的碎片，不知道是不是甜味在口中的作用，平时耷拉着的嘴角都在微微上扬。

当长官拿着一瓶酒久违地踏入自己的房间，艾伦都不知道该以什么表情面对。  
自玛利亚之壁夺还战之后，他们已经很久没有私下交谈过了。  
不管是争吵之后的愧疚，还是日后工作的忙碌，这些或多或少让他们的关系疏远起来。面对少年的任性，年长者是宽容的，但这不意味着人生会宽容；领导者和战友们的牺牲换来的真相并没有让生活轻松反而给生者带来更多的困惑和负担。接着灯光他看到长官加重了的黑眼圈，心中的愧疚感更是沉重了几分。  
男人径直坐在他身边，一直干净的衣服上有了一点烟味。他不等少年发问，直接把酒打开倒进杯子里，淡金色的酒液在灯光下闪烁。  
“这是果酒不会醉。”他递过来一杯。艾伦接过来缀饮一口，水果发酵的酸甜泡沫在口中漾开。  
“谢谢您，这么晚了还带了酒来。”  
“别客气，我只是睡不着了，想喝点东西而已。”利威尔放下酒杯，看着灯光没有触及的墙角，那里似乎残留着污渍。他停顿了一下接着说:“在私下里你不要说敬语。”  
“哦，好的。”他应了一声，喝光了剩下的酒，温热的酒液滑过喉咙，很舒服，没有辛辣折磨他的嗓子。

一阵沉默。俩人除了默契地填酒以外没有说多余的话，空闲出来的手都老老实实地按在床边，彼此的心思谁都不想知道。  
利威尔一边喝酒一边偷偷打量着身边的少年，年轻人的成长是看得见的，经历过残酷地狱逐渐磨练出锋利的棱角，身材也比初见时健壮了不少，连个头似乎都窜高了。他什么时候开始带着感情关注这孩子的？再说这样对彼此有什么意义吗？他又低头看着俩人离得很近的手，只需轻轻挪动，他们就能像正常情侣一样握在一起。正如韩吉私下所说的那样，他们需要一个契机来彼此坦诚。  
但他不敢动。

“兵长？”少年的声音将他唤回来，利威尔看向他，看着少年的一脸困惑，哦，他一定是觉得我累了，他这么想着，心里泛起一阵苦涩；他一直不能自如地对待感情，以至于连这次自己创造的契机也浪费了。  
他喝光最后一点酒液，起身，背对着艾伦，头也不回地：“我有点醉了，你也早点休息，记得漱漱口。”  
“留下来吧。”少年扯动他的衣袖，他回头看见对方依然是坐着，低着头，另一只手却握成拳。  
“……不。”双腿灌了铅似的沉重，他咬牙挤出了回绝，说出口时几乎变了调子，接着用力挣开那人的挽留，头也不回地走出房间。

利威尔站在海滩上注视着夕阳出神，温凉的海水冲刷着他的双脚，溅起的水花沾湿了裤脚，他没有理会，直到少年一步步向他走来。  
“很美是吧。”他说，依然是微笑着的，金色眼瞳里却没有光芒。  
“艾伦…”利威尔望向他，一时无言。  
艾伦自顾自地走进海水里，搅动着一片浪花，遥望着远方，喃喃低语：“即使是这样，我依然不能容忍…”后半句被海风吹散了，被归巢的海鸟听了去。  
忽然掌心传来潮湿的温热，他惊讶地转头，那个男人正紧握着他的手看着他，雾蓝色中倒映着他的脸。  
未等他开口，蜻蜓点水的一吻落在唇上。  
看着少年的眼睛里一瞬间恢复的光亮，利威尔几乎是微笑起来，他对上那双眼，一字一句地说：“无论未来你做出什么样的选择，请允许我与你一起面对，好吗？”  
“嗯。”金色的琥珀流出泪来，少年用力点头，一把将男人搂进怀中；两人在海浪的轰鸣中亲吻，浓稠的夕阳似蜜糖，满满地浇在他们身上。


End file.
